I Wish To Be Free
by Sailor Shadow
Summary: KOUKUYA SONGFIC! ^_^ This is my first Song Fic... Inspired... by the song playing 50 times in my head and on CD, and by visiting Splash-san's sites too much. ^_^;;


"**I Wish To Be Free...**"  
Song: "_I Wanna Be Free_"  
Written by: by Tommy Boyce & Bobby Hart  
Sung By: Davy Jones (The Monkees)

Italics in quotes are the lyrics to the song. The song is wonderful and it begged me to write this. ^_^ I had written this back near the beginning of trying to get the Frontier Episodes to catch up. Fortunately that was before it got too far in... Now, however... I'm pretty much up with everyone else and I think I might write something more... Something else... I'm not sure. ^^

Rated PG... Cause Yaoi hinting is something that some parents and people dun wanna see. ^_^; And TOM is rated PG for the same reason, ne? hai. Good. ^^

*end notes* ^_~

* * *

Kouji stood looking out over the ocean, Takuya had said that he really cared for Kouji... admitting that he _knows_ it's more than friendship... He'd given Kouji a lot to think about... Kouji knew he could never truly hurt Takuya... However, he also knew that he would be doing _just that_ if he left again as planned. He _couldn't _stay with the group. If he got close to anyone, they'd get hurt... It'd be best if he was free... _Without _Takuya beside him...

"It'll be best this way..." He whispered to the wind... Two blue birds flew past him into the Digital World's setting sun, as a breeze kicked up and blew his dark, black hair forward...  
  
"_I wanna be free,  
Like the bluebirds flying by me,  
Like the waves out on the blue sea,  
If your love has to tie me,  
Don't try me, say good-bye..._"  
  
*Flashback to earlier that day...*

"Kouji... Listen to me, will you? _Please_ don't go away again..." Takuya grabbed his sleeve.

"I thought I told you not to touch me?!" Kouji snapped at Takuya, not really wanting him to let go. He looked to Takuya and saw that he looked slightly hurt.

"Kouji..." He stopped and his face grew serious, "I'm sorry... Just... _Why _is it that you have to leave again?" Kouji looked down, a little upset at Takuya's face... It really hurt him to see _his_ Goggle Boy looking so sad.

"Because I'm always alone... That's how it always has been... that's how it should be..." He turned away, pulling his arm free, "That's all I know..." Takuya stepped forward, on the verge of tears, putting a hand on Kouji's shoulder.

"But it doesn't have to be..." Kouji jerked and stared forward at Takuya's caring tone. He could feel Takuya's next words...  
  
_"I wanna be free,  
Don't say you love me say you like me,  
But, when I need you beside me,  
Stay close enough to guide me,  
Confide in me, whoa-oh-oh."  
_  
"Don't..." Kouji whispered without turning around. Takuya stiffened.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say it. It'll be harder... Without hearing..." Takuya felt a tear run down his face.

"Kouji, I can't explain it. I know I'm not like this usually... but since you've been with the group... I feel close to you. I feel special around you. I don't want to be without you. I feel like I need you. You can't leave the group..." He paused as Kouji only glanced back at him, seeing him crying, "You can't leave me!"

"Takuya...."

*End Flashback*  
  
Kouji could see a vision of him and Takuya holding hands on the very beach he stood on, alone... walking slowly down the beach and laughing at something... The vision he saw seemed to need no sound... the laughter was obvious. He saw himself with a happy face... a truly HAPPY face... holding the hand of a boy he knew that he cared for. _More_ than friends...

"But... can it...?" He trailed off...  
  
_"I wanna hold your hand,"  
Walk along the sand,  
Laughing in the sun,  
Always having fun."  
_  
His mind begins to think, as he sees the possibilities and even hidden meanings in Takuya's words.

"He doesn't ask me to do _anything_ but stay with him. He doesn't _ask_ me for anything, he doesn't _demand_ anything... All he wants..."  
  
_"Doing all those things  
Without any strings to tie me down..."  
_  
His mind paused, as if allowing him to realize something...  
  
_"I wanna be free,  
Like the warm September wind, babe,"  
_  
A warm wind blew against his face as he spoke to himself.

"All he wants... is for me to be his _friend_... to be there for him when he _needs_ me..."  
  
_"Say you'll always be my friend, babe,"  
_  
Kouji realized that on the other end of that silent request was a promise from Takuya... The promise that if Kouji would be there for Takuya in HIS times of need, _Takuya_ would always be there when _Kouji _needed him as well...  
  
_"We can make it to the end, babe,  
Again, babe, I've gotta say..."  
_  
He turns to run back to where the group had set up camp for the night.

"I can be free _with_ you, Takuya-chan...  
  
_"I wanna be free,"  
_  
...I promise that I'll be there when you need me...  
  
_"I wanna be free,"  
_  
..._WE_ can be free... together..."  
  
_"I wanna be free..."  
_  
A shooting star falls across the night sky as Kouji stops and kneels beside a sleeping Takuya...

_~fin~_

****  
^_^ And I'm hoping you could follow along with the lyrics at least somewhat... I tried... I even edited it so that the speakers got their own lines, in a hopeful attempt to prove I'm not an idiot and I still remember English Classes from High School. ^^;

-Shadow / "Robyn"


End file.
